


Outtake: Harri's True Power (Alternatively: Harriet's Bitches)

by GStarshine



Series: The Adventures of Godiva, Mischief, and Mayhem [10]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Cute, Fem!Harry, Fluff, Gen, Pranks, no one can say no to Harri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 13:21:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10640682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GStarshine/pseuds/GStarshine
Summary: Are Fred and George just whipped or can no one say no to Harriet?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Easter Gift! Have fun guys!

It all started on a Wednesday. There was nothing truly special about this day other than the fact that the most of family had gathered for breakfast; the original Avengers, Harriet and the twins, Loki, Bucky, Jane, and Pepper. It was one of the rare times that they all took breakfast together, or at least sat down at a table together during breakfast hours, Harriet didn’t count Tony’s half-awake inventing while nursing a cup of coffee as ‘breakfast’. Conversations where running all through the table, everyone keeping half their attention on the person they were speaking with but the other half was listening to the rest of their family.

 

Everyone focused on Harriet as she stood and picked up her plate, “Well, I have to go to the Ministry. We had to transfigure those cars in that scuffle yesterday. Grison is having a fit, I have to go smooth things over.” She said with a roll of her eyes. She walked back over to the table after she had rinsed her plate to kiss Fred and George goodbye, “Don’t forget to feed the arcnomantula and harvest her silk, I need to resew the runes on my hood after last time.”

 

“Of course Harriet.” Fred said, smiling at her.

 

“We’ll have it done by the time you come back.” George grinned.

 

“Be safe.” They said. Harriet nodded with a small smile and stepped back before disappearing with a pop. As soon as she was gone Clint made a whip sound and the group chuckled, Fred and George eyed them, “What?”

 

“You two are totally whipped!” Clint laughed, Fred and George shared a confused look, “You’ll do whatever Harriet tells you to do.”

 

The twins’ eyes lit up in understanding before they shrugged, “We do what Harriet asks.”

 

“How is that a bad thing?”

 

“It’s not.” Jane said smugly.

 

“Definitely an attractive quality.” Pepper threw in with a small glare at Tony who rolled his eyes.

 

Bucky gave the twins a smirk, “It’s not necessarily a bad thing but isn’t that something she could do? I know you two spend a lot of time making things for your shop. Do you have time to pull silk from that freaky spider thing?”

 

Fred and George frowned, “It doesn’t”

 

“take that long”

 

“if you know what”

 

“you’re doing.”

 

“That’s not the point.” Tony threw in, “You two _never_ tell Harriet no.” he held up a hand when it looked like they were going to interrupt, “I’m not saying you should want to. Just that you two seem incapable of it.”

 

Fred and George looked at each other with raised eyebrows but soon smirked, presenting this front to the rest of the team, “No one can say no to Harriet when she truly wants something.” They chorused.

 

Tony narrowed his eyes, “You are not turning this into a challenge.”

 

“Why not?” Fred asked.

 

“You think it’s so easy to say no to her?” George inquired, “You do it.”

 

Clint looked to be considering it but it was Natasha who threw out, “What do we get if we can say no to her?”

 

The twins’ smirks turned smug, “We’ll make you one item”

 

“from our list or”

 

“our school potion books”

 

“as a prize.”

 

“Anything?” Natasha asked, her eyes lighting up.

 

“Anything.” They answered.

 

Natasha nodded, “I’m in.”

 

“Me too!” Clint said.

 

“I might as well try too.” Steve threw in.

 

“I shall attempt this feat as well!” Thor boomed.

 

Bucky frowned, “What are the rules?” he asked cautiously.

 

“You can’t say no to one of her daily requests.” Fred said, “That would be too easy.”

 

“You have to at least start the conversation in the tower. So Jarvis can prevent cheating.” George added.

 

“I shall keep you informed.” Jarvis answered smartly.

 

“No saying no and then just turning around and doing it, that doesn’t count.” Fred continued.

 

“And if you can’t deal with the fallout of saying no to her and end up giving in then it counts as never saying no in the first place.” George finished smartly.

 

“And what happens if we lose?” Bucky inquired.

 

“You must obey one command from us.” George said.

 

“It’s nothing dangerous or morally questionable, just something that will show who won and who hasn’t.” Fred added, “And it will only be doled out once everyone has succeeded or failed.”

 

Bucky considered for a few more seconds before he nodded, “I’ll give it a try.”

 

“I guess I’ll try as well.” Bruce sighed.

 

“Me too!” Tony chimed.

 

Fred and George grinned before looking at the last three, “Loki? You in?” George asked.

 

“I guess.” Loki sighed.

 

“Pepper? Jane?” Fred questioned, looking at the two women.

 

“Oh I think I’ll just sit back and enjoy the show.” Pepper chuckled.

 

“Me too.” Jane laughed.

 

“Then the challenge begins now!” the twins announced. “Good luck!”

* * *

“You want me to what?” Harri asked later at a diner that the twins had dragged her to. She was enjoying a chocolate shake as Fred and George explained things to her.

 

“Just ask them for outrageous things and don’t take no for an answer.” Fred said.

 

“Our command in the end will be worth it.” George added.

 

Harri raised an eyebrow at them, “You want me to act like Dudley?”

 

The twins’ expressions darkened a bit, “You won’t be demanding things dearest.” George said softly.

 

“Just asking continuously.” Fred added, “And for a good cause rather than your own gain.”

 

Harriet huffed and rolled her eyes, “Fine. I’m sure I can come up with something.”

* * *

Surprisingly it was Loki who was the first to fall.

 

And in front of almost everyone.

 

It was the next day and they were all settled in the common room for movie night. Harriet was reading a book on George’s lap as they waited for Steve and Bucky to drag Tony up from his workshop. Suddenly, Harri frowned at the book. “Loki?”

 

“Yes?”

 

“Are all of your children real?” she asked.

 

“What?” Loki choked, looking at her.

 

“We’ve spoken about Hela and Sleipnir but what about Jörmungandr?” Harri turned the book toward him and pointed to an old Norwegian drawing of a snake biting its own tail, “He’s one of yours right?”

 

“Um,” Loki cleared his throat, “Yes, he is.”

 

Harri nodded, “The book says he was sent to Midgard. You should bring him here. He’s family after all.”

 

“Lady Harri, my nephew is holding Midgard together.” Thor butted in during Loki’s stunned silence.

 

“Don’t be ridiculous Thor.” Harri scoffed as she went back to the book, “Maybe his magic is holding the world together by being here but he isn’t physically holding the world together. Midgardians would have found him by now if he was.”

 

“Harriet I can’t bring Jörmungandr here.” Loki said.

 

Harri’s eyes snapped up to look at him, “Why not?”

 

“The All Father would never permit me contact with my son.” Loki said.

 

Harri rolled her eyes, “Then he should have done a better job at hiding him.” Harri huffed, “Hiding him on Midgard, honestly.” She muttered. She pointed to the balcony, “Go get him. Movie night is family night, at the very least he should be here for this.”

 

Loki blinked but steeled himself, “No.” he said firmly, Harri raised an eyebrow at him, “Even if the All Father allowed it I would not put him in danger.”

 

Harri studied him for a few seconds, everyone watched closely to see how she would respond, “What exactly do you think could harm the World Snake? Your son? A being who according to legend is one of the most venomous beings in the realms and can grow long enough to encompass the world?” she stopped and blinked, tears starting to form, “Or, is it us you don’t trust. You don’t trust us with your son? Do you think we would let him be hurt?” Loki’s eyes were wide at this point, taking in Harriet’s wide eyes and growing tears. George rubbed at Harriet’s back and she shook her head, “I just thought…he’s your son so he’s part of the family, I thought…thought it would be nice…” she turned and buried her head in George’s neck.

 

Loki stood shakily, “No, wait. I…I can’t…I’ll just…I’ll just go look for him and see if he wants to come to movie night.”

 

Harri looked up at him from her position, her eyes big and wet, “You’ll trust us with him?”

 

“Of course!” Loki said quickly, “I’ll be back.”

 

An hour later the family was watching _How to Train Your Dragon_ and Harri was conversing quietly in parseltongue with a curious Jörmungandr who was curled in a smaller form on her lap. Loki looked at them periodically, never had he been so happy to lose at something.

 

Harriet: 1  Avengers: 0

* * *

The next to go was Thor.

 

It was a relatively quiet defeat.

 

Thor was lounging on his floor with Jane when Harriet had come in looking a little frazzled, “Hey Thor.”

 

“Lady Harriet!” he greeted, Jane startled a little but settled down quickly. “I thought you would still be with my nephew, speaking in the snake tongue.”

 

Harri shook her head, “No, Loki took him to explore Manhattan. Can I ask for a favor?”

 

Thor barely suppressed his grin, “Ask away Lady Harri.”

 

“Can I have Mjolnir?” she asked, pointing to the hammer where it sat on the coffee table. “Not for long, I just need to borrow her for a bit.”

 

Jane’s eyebrows shot up but Thor boomed out a laugh, “I’m afraid you cannot Lady Harri. Only I can lift the mighty Mjolnir. Even for borrowing purposes.”

 

Harri cocked her head, “But if I can lift her can I borrow her for a bit?”

 

“You cannot.”

 

Harri narrowed her eyes at Thor and walked over to Mjolnir, she slid her hand over one side of the hammer and it zapped her gently in greeting. Harriet gripped the handle and lifted Mjolnir easily, “Now, can I borrow her?” Harri asked pointedly as she hefted the hammer against her shoulder, “I’ll have her back by lunch.”

 

“A-aye, you can borrow her.” Thor rasped out in shock.

 

Harriet smiled brightly, “Thanks Thor!”

 

Harriet: 2  Avengers: 0

* * *

Clint and Steve fell at the same time.

 

After the Asgardians had lost so quickly, those that remained were shoring up their defenses; steeling themselves to say no to Harriet’s requests, preparing for whatever she would throw at them to get them to comply. A week had passed since Thor’s failure and the rest were getting a little antsy. It was this fact that most likely caused Steve and Clint’s downfall.

 

It was just after Steve’s morning run and Harri and Clint were in the kitchen goofing around as they made breakfast. Steve smiled at them both even as he sat down, “Got anything for a hungry super soldier?” he asked.

 

Harriet turned to him with a bright smile on her face, the beaming expression being thrown at him so fast Steve felt a little winded. “Steve!” she laughed happily, “You’re back from your run!” she quickly flipped an omelet onto a plate for him and set it in front of him, “And of course we have food for you.”

 

“Not for lack of trying.” Clint said, trying to use Steve as a distraction for him to steal a piece of bacon.

 

Harri spun and smacked at his hand, “Stop that Tweety. There needs to be at least a little left for everyone else.”

 

Steve chuckled around a bit of omelet as he watched Clint whine, “Don’t call me Tweety!” he crossed his arms over his chest, “Honestly, you spend too much time with Tincan.”

 

Harri’s face brightened another notch, almost blinding the two blonds with her excitement, “Speaking of Tony!” she turned to face Steve, “He told me you started off as a showgirl.” Steve choked on egg, “Care to elaborate?” Clint cackled.

 

Steve was as red as a tomato, “Um, well, I was the first to go through the super soldier process and after the scientist behind it was killed they wouldn’t let me on the field.” He rubbed at the back of his neck, “I did USO shows for the people here. I…I had to walk out between the USO girls and spout off some stuff then I would pretend punch someone that was dressed up as Hitler.”

 

Harriet descended into giggles and Steve and Clint watched her fondly. “Oh dear Merlin that’s priceless!”

 

Steve nodded sheepishly, “Yeah they had music and everything.”

 

Harri grinned, “That’s awesome!” she perked up and her laughter died as a mischievous glint appeared in her eyes, “We should put on the USO show again!”

 

“What?” Steve deadpanned, Clint began to giggle madly.

 

Harriet didn’t seem to notice though and was chattering excitedly, “We don’t have to do it publically of course, it can just be here with the family. I can transfigure one of your uniforms into the old outfit and I can dress up as one of the showgirls! It will be fun!”

 

“No.” Steve said flatly.

 

Harri stopped her excited rambling and looked at him, “No?”

 

“No. I never liked those shows. It was embarrassing.” Steve said.

 

“Oh.” Harriet said, visibly deflating, “Alright.” She said morosely, moving back to the stove to continue cooking in a much more subdued manner.

 

Steve and Clint both sat watching her warily, waiting for her to lead them in a circle with words like she had with Loki or to do some shock and awe like with Thor but she just stood there cooking and looking like someone had kicked her puppy. Steve began to twitch after a minute of her silence. When she began to hum softly his grip on his fork was tight. Finally, when she let out a sigh, her eyes downcast, Steve couldn’t take it anymore, “Alright fine! We can do it one time!” he announced, his eyes focused on her face, hoping this would bring back her smile.

 

She looked over at him from beneath her lashes uncertainly, “Are you sure Steve, I don’t want to make you uncomfortable.”

 

“It’s fine!” Steve said, “It’s just for the family right? I’ll do it!”

 

Harriet’s face lit up and she grinned, “Great! I’ll have Jarvis pull up pictures of what our clothes should look like so I can transfigure them and…” she trailed off, “We’ll need a Hitler for you to punch though wont we?” her eyes trailed over to Clint, “I don’t suppose…”

 

“Oh no!” Clint exclaimed, “I’m not getting punched by Steve! It’s bad enough in sparring!”

 

Harri bit her lip, “Oh, I guess we’ll have to put it off until I can get someone to play Hitler for us Steve.” She said sadly. Steve shot Clint a glare for making Harriet look sad again, the archer tried to hold strong but as he looked over to her face he felt his resolve starting to crumble.

 

It was pepper that was the deciding factor.

 

Harriet was seasoning the hash browns she was cooking and a little of the pepper snuck into her nose, making her sniff a little. Clint couldn’t see the pepper shaker from his position but he certainly heard and saw the small sniff given by Harriet and couldn’t stand the thought of making her cry. “Fine! I’ll play Hitler!” he turned to Steve and pointed a finger at him, “You best keep it a fake punch or this little USO show will turn into a UFC fight got it?”

 

That was how, that night, the rest of the family found themselves watching Harriet, Steve, and Clint act out a three-person version of Steve’s USO show, Harriet singing ‘Star Spangled Man With a Plan’ through her laughter.

 

Harriet: 4  Avengers: 0

* * *

Tony was the next to go.

 

It was the day after Harriet, Steve, and Clint’s impromptu show and Tony was sitting down in his lab with Steve and Bucky. Tony was working on Bucky’s arm while teasing Steve relentlessly about the show the previous evening when the door to his lab slid open and Harriet appeared with Jörmungandr wrapped around her shoulders.

 

“Hey Harriet.” Steve greeted, “Jörmungandr.”

 

“Queenie. Snakeling.” Tony threw out while Bucky just nodded in their direction, “What brings you here?”

 

“Hey guys. Tony, I and Jörmungandr want to go Build-a-Bear to make the new Avengers line of stuffed animals. Can you take us?” Harri asked, cocking her head at him curiously.

 

Tony looked up with his eyebrows raised, “What? Why?”

 

“It’ll be fun! Plus, Jor saw the kitty version of Loki and now he wants it.” Harri said, rubbing the snakes head gently as he hissed in agreement.

 

“Can’t you go by yourself?” Tony asked.

 

“I’m not siting through another talk about leaving the tower without backup.” She said, looking pointedly at Steve who rolled his eyes.

 

“You have Jor with you.” Tony pointed out.

 

“He hasn’t been cleared yet and we haven’t had time to train together.” Harri replied easily.

 

“What about Fred and George?”

 

“They’re at the store.”

 

“And why am I the one you want to go with you guys? Why do you look at me and think, ‘he’s the one who wants to go make stuffed animals’?” Tony huffed.

 

Harri frowned, she looked down and seemed to draw in on herself, “You could just say no if you don’t want to spend time with me Tony.”

 

Tony’s eyes went wide, “It’s not that I don’t want to spend time with you…”

 

“You don’t have to make excuses Tony.” Harriet said with a small smile, Jörmungandr nosed her cheek comfortingly, “I know sometimes I want to do childish things.” She turned and began to walk to the door. “I just thought you would join me for them.” She had made it to the threshold when he broke.

 

“Wait.” Tony sighed.

 

The next day the top trending story online was ‘ _The Queen and Ironman’s Day at Build-a-Bear_ ’ and the common room gained eleven stuffed animals that were dressed as superheroes.

 

Harriet: 5  Avengers: 0

* * *

Bucky fell next.

 

Three days after the stuffed Avengers appeared in the common room Harriet and Bucky were sparring together in the gym. He was wary of everything she said but so far all she had done was focus on the training. Bucky just didn’t know what she was going to ask, it was driving him batty. So far most of the things had been fairly harmless, embarrassing yes, but harmless and Jörmungandr’s addition to their group was actually working out well despite the rather violent visit they had gotten from the AllFather’s warriors. Bucky just couldn’t shake the Soldier’s voice in the back of him mind saying she was going to ask for something they couldn’t give. Something they refused to give. They didn’t take orders from anyone any more. They didn’t…

 

“Bucky?” came Harriet’s voice, he blinked and looked down at her. She had put her wand away and was looking at him curiously, “Are you alright?” she asked. He blinked again, how long had he just been standing there? Harriet caught his metal arm gently by the elbow, rubbing at it without hesitation, “Is it the Soldier?” Bucky jerked, “Steve told me you’re still fighting him from time to time.”

 

Bucky gave a jerky nod, “I broke the programming for the most part.” He said stiffly, “But he’s still back there, he can get…loud sometimes. The memories can make him louder.”

 

Harri cocked her head, “Would you be willing to let me in your mind? I could try to help you…”

 

“No!” Bucky snarled, jerking his arm away, Harri flinched slightly, “I don’t want anyone in my head! Ever again!”

 

Harri nodded, “I understand Bucky. I won’t push.” She bent and picked up her water bottle, “Just know that the offer is always there.” She turned and walked from the gym.

 

Bucky didn’t move. There it was. He had done it! He had told her no!

 

The Soldier snarled in the back of his mind. How dare she want to break into their head! They couldn’t trust her! She was working toward something sinister! She was a plant from Hydra! She wanted to bring them back to the chair! Wipe him! WIPE HIM!

 

Bucky stumbled and gasped, his vision went blurry at the edges. He clenched his jaw and ran after Harriet. “Harriet!” he called when he saw her at the elevator, “Harri!” She turned around with a frown before her eyes widened at his appearance, he dropped to his knees before her, “Please.” He rasped, “He’s so loud. They’re…they’re so loud.”

 

“I’m here Bucky. I got you.” Harri soothed, before placing her hand on Bucky’s shoulder and apparating them up to her floor.

 

The next morning Bucky’s head was clearer than he remembered it being since he reunited with Steve again. He certainly wasn’t perfect, but he was working toward it with Harriet’s help. When he entered the common room kitchen he found Steve and Natasha sitting there, eating some donuts and drinking coffee together. They both looked up and their eyes instantly softened. He let out a half growl as he grabbed a donut from the box for himself. “It doesn’t count.” He muttered, slumping into the seat next to Steve.

 

“Yes it does.” Natasha said quietly, “But that’s okay.”

 

Harriet: 6  Avengers: 0

* * *

Bruce was next.

 

To the surprise of no one the request had to do with the Hulk.

 

To the surprise of everyone the request was not something completely ridiculous and embarrassing for Bruce and his counterpart.

 

“Come on Bruce!” Harriet insisted, “The kids want to see him! I would be there the entire time. You know Hulk likes me.”

 

“No Harriet!” Bruce snapped, “It’s too dangerous! He could hurt them! He wouldn’t understand when they are just playing and if they were serious!”

 

Harriet glared at Bruce, “Stop insulting Hulk! He may not be a genius but he understands more than you seem to think he does! How else would he distinguish the team from the enemy? How else would he talk to us during a fight?”

 

“I hardly call what he does talking.” Bruce scoffed and turned away from Harri.

 

“His less than perfect grammar does not discount the fact that he can clearly communicate with us!” Harriet shouted.

 

“Be that as it may, it does not mean that it would be safe to take him to an orphanage to meet defenseless children!” Bruce growled, “You couldn’t even make him allow me back if things went wrong! You’d be stuck with an enormous rage monster and no way to stop him or save the children!”

 

Harriet suddenly went quiet.

 

Too quiet.

 

Bruce turned around to see her watching him with a strange glint in her eyes, “If I can prove I can stop Hulk I can take him to see the children?”

 

“You…it’s not possible.” Bruce said flatly.

 

Harriet just cocked her head and grinned, “But if I can do he can come right?” Bruce gaped like a fish for several seconds before Harriet’s grin turned absolutely predatory and she began to circle him, “Come on Bruce, think of it as an experiment.” Bruce swallowed hard and Harri gave a dark chuckle.

 

Needless to say, three days later Hulk was playing with the children at the orphanage. Harri stayed with him the entire time like she promised, either sitting on his shoulder or leading him around, looking rather strange as she held his hand and pulled him from place to place. From the edge of the play yard Tony, Fred, and George were watching with amusement, “Who would have thought spells meant for Dragon handling would work on Hulk?” Tony huffed.

 

“Harriet.” The twins chorused, Tony rolled his eyes.

 

Harriet: 7  Avengers: 0

* * *

Natasha was the last one standing.

 

She was waiting for it. She knew that Harriet knew about the challenge. Natasha knew the girl well enough after three years of living in close proximity and knew that such outrageous requests would not have been grouped so close together if she hadn’t known. To be fair, it was needed, or this may have dragged on for a year or more with Harriet’s aversion to asking for things she wanted rather than just things she needed. Still, Natasha wondered if her sister had planned each of the requests and her responses to being shot down or if she was just winging it.

 

Natasha was also curious what would be asked of her. There were many things that she wasn’t comfortable with, many things she knew that Harriet knew was a complete no go. Things she was sure she would deny anyone. There were also things that she would do without hesitation, things that others would frown upon and refuse to do. So Natasha was truly curious.

 

It was just under a week after Hulk’s first (of what would become many) appearance at the Orphanage to play with the children when it happened. Natasha was in the gym, going through some Tai Chi forms when Harriet appeared in the doorway looking serious, “Tasha. Let’s go.”

 

Instantly Natasha was on alert. That was Harri’s mission face. She hadn’t heard the alarm go off. It must be a Shield mission. It was a little strange that she hadn’t been informed by the Director but it was hardly the first time, ever since the team had grown and had developed their deep bonds of trust it happened more and more, so Natasha wasn’t worried. “Gear?”

 

Harri shook her head, “It’s a simple in out. I’ll glamour you on the way. We’re due in ten.”

 

Natasha nodded quickly and threw on the hoodie of Clint’s she was currently using before heading to Harriet, she wrapped her arms around the other woman and took a deep breath for the unpleasantness of apparition. When they landed Natasha felt the light fuzziness that signaled a magical glamour was on her and noted that Harriet was under one as well.

 

Harriet led her over to a building with a glass front that was covered by bamboo stalks. They entered and Harriet immediately went to the front desk, “10 am, Glorious.” She said.

 

The man at the desk typed something into his computer before he nodded, “Very well, right this way ladies.”

 

It was ten minutes later as she lay in a mud bath next to Harriet that Natasha sighed, “There is no mission is there?”

 

“Nope.” Harri replied.

 

“It doesn’t count if you didn’t ask me.” Natasha said.

 

“We both know I wouldn’t have been able to use my normal tactics to convince you.” Harri said with a smile.

 

“There are a million different ways spa employees can kill you without you even noticing.”

 

“You are glamoured Nat. No one has a reason to attempt to kill you.” Harri soothed.

 

“It doesn’t count.” Natasha repeated, the protest sounding weaker now.

 

“You’re welcome to tell me no and we’ll leave right now.” Harri countered.

 

Natasha considered this for a moment, “Can they connect our aliases to us?”

 

“No, the account I used is untraceable and the background was set by Tony.”

 

“Full treatment?”

 

“Yes.”

 

Natasha nodded and settled in. It wasn’t often she allowed herself to be pampered like this after all.

 

Harriet: 8  Avengers: 0

* * *

  
Harriet Wins

* * *

The next morning everyone was gathered once more for breakfast. Fred and George were grinning at everyone, stroking a mysterious box that was held between them every so often, making everyone curious. “Just get it over with!” Tony exclaimed once they had all settled at the table.

 

Fred chuckled, “Why whatever do you mean?”

 

“We aren’t doing anything.” George pouted.

 

Bucky rolled his eyes, “We lost, we get it. Just get on with it.”

 

Thor nodded, “We have all lost the great challenge! Let us hear the one command you have earned!”

 

“What challenge?” Harri asked innocently, Natasha threw a blueberry at her and she grinned.

 

Fred and George chuckled and stood, “We command you all,” they began dramatically, opening the box slowly. They each stuck a hand in the box and pulled out a shirt that they held up between them, “to wear theses shirts for forty-eight hours without pause to show all those who are truly whipped by Harriet.” They exclaimed in perfect unison.

 

The shirt they were holding was green with large black gothic lettering proclaiming ‘Harriet’s Bitches’ with a whip intertwined through the ‘Bitches’ and a crown settled on the ‘h’ of Harriet’s name.’

 

Harriet, Pepper, and Jane all descended into fits of laughter that only grew when everyone grudgingly took a t-shirt when it was handed to them and replaced their shirts with it. “Oh Merlin.” Harri got out through her laughs, “We need a family picture of this!” she giggled.

 

“Hell no!” Clint and Tony shouted at the same time.

 

Harriet turned big teary eyes on them.

 

The resulting family picture was a favorite of them all. They all had a copy and the general consensus was that the shirts were pretty comfortable.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to suggest Outtakes in the comments!


End file.
